Coffee and Lightning Bolts
by IBelieveYouLiar
Summary: Beckett's morning coffee helps her to wake up - in more ways than one. Super-duper fluffy little one-shot for everyone to enjoy! No finale mentions... takes place somewhere after 3x18 "One Life to Lose"


**AN: Aren't you folks lucky? A new one-shot AND an update to my multi-chapter story all in one day! I am the queen of procrastination, it has to be said. So this is a super-duper fluffy one-shot that has no spoilers... and if I'm honest, no real plot. I started writing this after the finale to make me feel better and thought I'd share it with all of you! But note: this has nothing to do with the finale. It actually doesn't have a lot to do with anything, but I hope you enjoy it all the same!**

**IBYL**  
><strong>xo<strong>

"I made you coffee." Josh smiled, far too brightly for so early in the morning. Kate immediately decided he was way too cheery, and if she was being honest, it was frustrating. She smiled back weakly and picked up the coffee mug he'd set in front of her, taking a small sip. She had to work really hard not to cringe – the coffee was all wrong. Not nearly enough cream, and had she ever asked him for sugar in her coffee? She took another sip and actually stuck her tongue out when the abnormal flavour hit her tongue. She discretely poured the coffee down the sink before picking up her stuff.

"Sorry Josh, running late, talk later, bye!" She yelled as she ran out the door, silently praying to herself that Castle would be early this morning so that she could have a decent cup of coffee.

She was at the precinct within 30 minutes. She'd barely even turned on her computer when the elevator chimed, signalling Castle's arrival. She looked up at him and, noticing the two super-large cups of coffee he carried, smiled brightly. He wandered over to her desk and sat down in 'his' chair, before handing her the cup. Kate took it greedily and took a huge gulp, smiling more as the hot liquid burned her throat. It was the perfect cup of coffee – creamy, no sugar, and a little vanilla aftertaste. The man was good.

"So what did I do to deserve such a fantastic greeting this morning, detective?" Castle asked cheekily, and Kate couldn't help her grin widening.

"You brought the life-juice. And you're early, meaning that I didn't have a chance to make my own coffee. So yes, you have got a few brownie points next to your name."

"Didn't have a coffee when you woke up?" He asked, and she rolled her eyes.

"Uh… not really, no." Kate stumbled a little, and Castle raised his eyebrow. "Josh tried to make me coffee – it didn't end well." Castle chuckled.

"Well then, Beckett, I will happily keep you in coffee."

"Thanks, Castle." She smiled, looking downward to try and hide her blush.

The day passed without much fanfare, and Kate couldn't help but ponder her current situation. She'd been with Josh for almost 7 months, and he didn't even know how she liked her coffee.

"He knew within two days." She murmured to herself quietly, before mentally slapping herself. She shouldn't compare Josh and Castle, but she couldn't help it. Even though people had been telling her for years, it took being in a real relationship to notice that Castle did things for her that others wouldn't dream of. And with that, she made a decision.

"Hey Castle?" She said confidently.

"Yes, Beckett?" He replied, looking up.

"You free tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, why?" He asked, now rather curious.

"I was thinking it was about time I introduce you to the wonder that is Temptation Lane. We could marathon some of my favourite episodes." She smiled, and he grinned broadly.

"Sounds perfect. Should I bring copies of the episodes my darling mother is in?" He asked, and Kate shook her head.

"No need. I have every episode." She said off-hand, before looking up at a stunned Castle.

"Perfect. Then I will bring food. Shall we say 6?" He asked, and Kate nodded.

"Cool. I've got to get out of here, but I'll see you tomorrow?" At his nod, she waved goodbye. "Have a nice night, Castle."

"Until tomorrow, Kate." He smiled, and she turned so that he wouldn't notice the huge smile blooming across her face.

XXX

Kate arrived at Josh's place and knocked on the door. He flung it open and smiled brightly, before noticing the solemn look on Kate's face.

"I'm not going to like this, am I?" He asked, just as she asked him to take a seat.

"No. You're not."

"You're breaking up with me." He stated, and Kate nodded.

"I really am sorry, Josh. But we really don't work. We're both far too committed to our jobs to be in a real relationship. And I can't keep stringing you along when I'm not comfortable." She said, and he sighed.

"I knew it was coming. And I'm sorry too." He said, before standing up and giving her a quick hug.

"Thanks, Josh. For everything."

"Take care of yourself, Kate." She nodded before turning towards the door. Just as she reached the door, he spoke once more. "What was the final straw? The last thing that changed your mind?" He asked, and Kate had to suppress a grin.

"You made me coffee." She shrugged, before waving and leaving the building, leaving behind a very confused now ex-boyfriend.

XXX

Kate got into her car and put her head in her hands. Not really feeling like going home to an empty apartment, she made a snap decision (she was making a few of those today) and pointed her car in the direction of Castle's loft. A few minutes later, she'd parked her car and made her way to his front door, knocking gently.

"Beckett?" Castle asked as he pulled the door open.

"Sorry to bug you, Castle."

"No, it's all right – come in. Do we have a body?" He asked, and Kate shook her head.

"No. I just… my apartment was empty." She smiled at her feeble explanation, and he laughed.

"Well then I'm glad you showed up at mine. I was just doing some writing." He said by way of explanation, and Kate smiled.

"Do you mind if I watch? You watch me work all the time so…" she trailed off, and Castle smiled, taking her hand and leading her to his study. She perched herself on one of the chairs and sat back, contented as she watched his fingers fly furiously over the keyboard.

She'd dozed off, apparently, as Castle woke her a few hours later.

"Sorry I fell asleep." She mumbled, and Castle laughed.

"It's alright, you looked very peaceful."

"How long was I out for?" Kate asked.

"About two hours." He smiled, as Kate sat up a bit straighter.

"Did you sleep too?"

"Nope. Turns out that having my muse in the room with me while I write is seriously inspiring – I got out almost three chapters."

"Glad I was useful then."

"You looked happy, when you were asleep." Castle muttered quietly.

"I was having sweet dreams." She said cryptically, before grinning widely.

"Care to share, detective?"

"Not on your life, writer." She shot back.

"Well if you won't tell me what you were dreaming about, then I guess you're just going to have to tell me why you showed up at my place in the middle of the night." He grinned manically, and Kate suppressed a smile.

_Oh Rick, if only you knew that one was directly related to the other, _she thought to herself, and chuckled lightly. At the small sound she emitted, Castle raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"Spill, Beckett."

"In those three chapters, you didn't happen to give Nikki a new surgeon love interest did you?" She asked, and Rick visibly gulped.

"No." He said quietly, and Kate smiled.

"Good. I'd hate to have caused you extra work."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, after the events of my night… you'd have to get rid of him." She shrugged, and Castle tried his very best to bite back a grin. Kate still noticed though, and smirked at him to let him know.

"Sorry." He murmured, and Kate looked at him.

"That I just broke up with my boyfriend or for the smile you couldn't quite hold in when I told you?"

"Um… both?" He said, and Kate smiled.

"Thanks, Castle. But you don't have to be sorry. It's the right decision, and if I'm honest, it was a long time coming."

"The whole 'leaving to save the world' thing was annoying?" He asked, and she nodded, before deciding to do something else a little rash – after all, today seemed to be the day for it. She pulled herself from her seat and walked over to Castle's desk, sitting herself down on the hardwood and looking directly at him.

"That was definitely part of it." She said quietly. Castle looked up and their eyes met.

"What else was it?" He said gently, and Kate smiled.

"He couldn't make me coffee. He had no idea how I liked it. It was kind of like a lightning bolt of realisation for me." Rick looked up, gobsmacked, and Kate laughed at the look on his face. She moved from the desk and placed herself gently in his lap before looking straight at him and taking a deep breath. "See, Rick, the man I'm in love with – he knows exactly how I like my coffee. And he brings me a coffee every morning, be it at the precinct or at a crime scene…"

She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence before his lips met hers. He kissed her ferociously and she couldn't help but smile against his lips. They broke apart, gasping for air, and Rick pulled her close, resting his forehead against hers.

"I love you so much, Kate."

"I love you too." She smiled, before leaning in to kiss him again.

"We sound like teenagers." He said, and she chuckled lightly.

"You make me feel like a teenager." She smiled, and he pulled her into another tender kiss. They stayed like this for a while, revelling in the feeling of being so close for the first time, until Rick finally spoke again.

"Are you still going to show me Temptation Lane tomorrow night?" He asked, and Kate laughed.

"Yes, Rick. If you want to." Kate smiled and Rick kissed her cheek.

"I want to be anywhere you are." She grinned at the cheesy line. "Always." He affirmed.

"Always." Kate affirmed a beat later, before tucking her head into his chest to listen to his heartbeat.

**And another fluff-filled moment as written by me bites the dust! Thanks for reading, You're all awesome :)**


End file.
